Il faut que je te dise, je vais mourir
by Pline84
Summary: Mon tout premier OS drama! C'est du POV de Tony, mais je ne vais pas tout vous dire! Venez lire et critiquer!


Bonjour à tous!

J'ai écrit cet OS en peu de temps. Ce qui, pour moi, est un exploit! En plus, c'est mon premier drama.

Toujours un grand merci à la meilleure bêta de l'univers (et encore!) en la présence de NTP!  
J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que c'est du point de vue (POV) de Tony, donc c'est pour ça que c'est un peu "flou", ce sont ses pensées...  
Allez, bonne lecture!

PS: Je n'en oublie pas pour autant l'écriture de ma fic "Le frère maudit"

----

Je suis fatigué. Si fatigué. Je voudrais dormir, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai trop peur.

Pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais pas. Quand ? Non plus. Je ne sais rien, en fait. Je sais juste que je vais mourir. Brad m'a bien expliqué : il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Ma tumeur au cerveau est trop dangereuse.

Je savais que je réfléchissais trop. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que je montre au monde. On associe Tony DiNozzo à un rigolo bien dans sa peau, adorant le cinéma et les belles femmes. Si seulement c'était vrai. Mais ça ne l'est pas.

J'ai peur. Je voudrais dormir. Mais j'ai peur, peur car si je m'endors, je pourrais ne jamais me réveiller. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai pas faites. Je veux aller dire ses quatre vérités à mon père. Je veux aller me recueillir sur la tombe de Maman. Je veux faire le tour du monde. Je veux tant, je veux tout. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Pas la force.

Alors, je reste là. Prisonnier de mes peurs. Prisonnier de mon masque. Il faudrait que je bouge, il faudrait que j'aille m'expliquer. Il faudrait.

Mais c'est si beau, ici. Je regarde la mer. Je sens l'air salé s'engouffrer dans mes poumons. Une tempête se prépare. Je le sais, je le sens. Mon grand-père a beaucoup voyagé, il m'a tout expliqué.

Je regarde les gens. Ils sont heureux, ils rigolent. Moi je ne bouge pas. Pour quoi faire, de toute façon ? Je suis parti sans dire un mot. Dès que j'ai su que c'était fini. Je suis parti. J'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai roulé jusqu'ici.

Lieu de mon enfance. Lieu des pauvres moments heureux que j'ai vécu. Quand Maman n'était pas encore morte. La vie était si belle, à cette époque. Je me rappelle : je nageais avec Winty, mon fidèle labrador. On faisait des courses sur la plage. Maman rigolait, ses yeux verts brillaient de joie de vivre. Papa, parce que je l'appelais encore comme ça à l'époque, ne passait pas encore son temps au téléphone.

J'étais heureux. Plus maintenant. Je vais mourir. Seul. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je le sais, je le sens. Comme je sais qu'il va pleuvoir. Comme je sais que le soleil va se coucher. Comme je sais que le monde continuera de tourner quand je ne serai plus là. Insensible à ma mort.

J'ai froid. Le ciel se couvre, il fait tout gris. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'accorde avec moi. Je ferme les yeux lorsque les premières gouttes tombent.

Et je sais : je vais mourir ici. Sur cette plage. Vestige du temps perdu. Je rigole, d'un rire sans joie., creux, tel que ma vie l'a été. Je m'allonge sur le sable. La pluie continuent de tomber, de plus en plus drue.

Je pense à l'équipe. Ils ne savent pas. Peut-être ne sauront-ils jamais. En tout cas, ils ne comprendront jamais. Je pense à eux. Ma si belle famille. Si attachante. Abby. Si drôle, si joyeuse, si vivante. McGee. Si timide, si maladroit, si geek. Ziva. Si forte, si courageuse, si douée. Ducky. Si affectueux, si intelligent, si curieux. Gibbs. Si... Gibbs.

Est-ce qu'ils seront tristes quand je serai mort ? J'espère un peu, quand même. Ça voudra dire qu'ils m'ont aimé. Peut-être pas autant que je les ai aimé. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent à cause de moi.

J'ai laissé un petit mot. Griffonné à la va-vite avant de partir. De m'enfuir. Je n'ai pas écrit grand chose. C'est vrai que j'ai écrit des choses plus éloquentes dans ma vie. Mais je n'avais pas le temps. Il fallait que je m'en aille. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'en veuillent. Surtout Gibbs. Je l'aime comme un père. Il ne l'a pas compris. Moi non plus, en fait. Tout est si compliqué. J'aimerais qu'il soit là.

Je suis seul. Je vais mourir. Il pleut. Mais je ne suis pas triste. Pourquoi être triste quand on va mourir ? On meurt tous. En réalité, je suis triste. Ça ne sert plus à rien de me mentir. Ai-je été un jour heureux, vraiment, dans ma vie?

Oui. Avec Maman. Avec l'équipe. Un sentiment d'urgence m'envahit. J'ai besoin d'être avec eux ! Je me relève d'un coup. Mais je me rallonge. Ça ne sert à rien. Ils ne m'attendent pas. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Jamais la solitude ne m'a paru si cruelle. Si je croyais en Dieu, je prierais. Mais je ne crois en rien. Oh si ! À l'instinct. Gibbs. Il me hante. J'ai besoin d'un père, et c'est à lui que je pense. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le candidat idéal. Il est froid, sec parfois, solitaire, il a un passé douloureux. Lui aussi. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on s'est si bien entendu. Enfin, façon de parler.

Je soupire. Ça ne sert plus à rien. Oh la la. Je radote ! Comme un vieux. Au moins j'aurais eu l'impression d'être vieux dans ma vie. Je soupire encore.

Je sursaute. Quelqu'un vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux, je me relève. C'est Gibbs. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a trouvé. Je ne savais même pas que je viendrais ici. Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux plus réfléchir.

Il ne parle pas. Je le remercie silencieusement. Ensemble on regarde la mer se déchainer. La pluie tombe toujours. Mais il me semble que ça se calme. Comme moi. C'est toujours comme ça quand le boss est là.

Un léger sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui. Par contre, tous mes soucis reviennent au galop quand je suis de nouveau seul. Ça ne durera plus longtemps.

Je ne sais pas combien on est resté là à regarder la mer. À présent, le soleil perce à travers les nuages. Je me sens plus au clair avec moi-même.

Je sais.

Je me tourne vers Gibbs. On se regarde dans les yeux.

« Il faut que je te dise : je vais mourir. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet aux petites nauteuses comme moi de s'améliorer!


End file.
